Client/server computing has become more and more important over the past few years in the information technology world. This type of distributed computing allows one machine to delegate some of its work to another machine that might be, for example, better suited to perform that work. For example, the server could be a high-powered computer running a database program managing the storage of a vast amount of data, while the client is simply a desktop personal computer (PC) which requests information from the database to use in one of its local programs.
The benefits of client/server computing have been even further enhanced by the use of a well-known computer programming technology called object-oriented programming (OOP), which allows the client and server to be located on different (heterogeneous) "platforms". A platform is a combination of the specific hardware/software/operating system/communication protocol which a machine uses to do its work. OOP allows the client application program and server application program to operate on their own platforms without worrying how the client application's work requests will be communicated and accepted by the server application. Likewise, the server application does not have to worry about how the OOP system will receive, translate and send the server applications processing results back to the requesting client application.
Details of how OOP techniques have been integrated with heterogeneous client/server systems are explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,744 and European Patent Published Application No. EP 0 677,943 A2. These latter two publications are hereby incorporated by reference. However, an example of the basic architecture will be given below for contextual understanding of the to invention's environment.
As shown in FIG. 1, the client computer 10 (which could, for example, be a personal computer having the IBM OS/2 operating system installed thereon) has an application program 40 running on its operating system ("IBM" and "OS/2" are trademarks of the International Business Machines corporation). The application program 40 will periodically require work to be performed on the server computer 20 and/or data to be returned from the server 20 for subsequent use by the application program 40. The server computer 20 can be, for example, a high-powered mainframe computer running on IBM's MVS operating system ("MVS" is also a trademark of the IBM corp.). For the purposes of the present invention it is irrelevant whether the requests for communications services to be carried out by the server are instigated by user interaction with the first application program 40, or whether the application program 40 operates independently of user interaction and makes the requests automatically during the running of the program.
When the client computer 10 wishes to make a request for the server computer 20's services, the first application program 40 informs the first logic means 50 of the service required. It may for example do this by sending the first logic means the name of a remote procedure along with a list of input and output parameters. The first logic means 50 then handles the task of establishing the necessary communications with the second computer 20 with reference to definitions of the available communications services stored in the storage device 60. All the possible services are defined as a cohesive framework of object classes 70, these classes being derived from a single object class. Defining the services in this way gives rise to a great number of advantages in terms of performance and reusability.
To establish the necessary communication with the server 20, the first logic means 50 determines which object class in the framework needs to be used, and then creates an instance of that object at the server, a message being sent to that object so as to cause that object to invoke one of its methods. This gives rise to the establishment of the connection with the server computer 20 via the connection means 80, and the subsequent sending of a request to the second logic means 90.
The second logic means 90 then passes the request on to the second application program 100 (hereafter called the service application) running on the server computer 20 so that the service application 100 can perform the specific task required by that request, such as running a data retrieval procedure. Once this task has been completed the service application may need to send results back to the first computer 10. The server application 100 interacts with the second logic means 90 during the performance of the requested tasks and when results are to be sent back to the first computer 10. The second logic means 90 establishes instances of objects, and invokes appropriate methods of those objects, as and when required by the server application 100, the object instances being created from the cohesive framework of object classes stored in the storage device 110.
Using the above technique, the client application program 40 is not exposed to the communications architecture. Further the service application 100 is invoked through the standard mechanism for its environment; it does not know that it is being invoked remotely.
The Object Management Group (OMG) is an international consortium of organizations involved in various aspects of client/server computing on heterogeneous platforms with distributed objects as is shown in FIG. 1. The OMG has set forth published standards by which client computers (e.g. 10) communicate (in OOP form) with server machines (e.g. 20). As part of these standards, an Object Request Broker (called CORBA--the Common Object Request Broker Architecture) has been defined, which provides the object-oriented bridge between the client and the server machines. The ORB decouples the client and server applications from the object oriented implementation details, performing at least part of the work of the first and second logic means 50 and 90 as well as the connection means 80.
As part of the CORBA software structure, the OMG has set forth standards related to "transactions" and these standards are known as the OTS or Object Transaction Service. See, e.g., CORBA Object Transaction Service Specification 1.0, OMG Document 94.8.4. Computer implemented transaction processing systems are used for critical business tasks in a number of industries. A transaction defines a single unit of work that must either be fully completed or fully purged without action. For example, in the case of a bank automated teller machine from which a customer seeks to withdraw money, the actions of issuing the money, reducing the balance of money on hand in the machine and reducing the customer's bank balance must all occur or none of them must occur. Failure of one of the subordinate actions would lead to inconsistency between the records and the actual occurrences.
Distributed transaction processing involves a transaction that affects resources at more than one physical or logical location. In the above example, a transaction affects resources managed at the local automated teller device as well as bank balances managed by a bank's main computer. Such transactions involve one particular client computer (e.g, 10) communicating with one particular server computer (e.g., 20) over a series of client requests which are processed by the server. The OMG's OTS is responsible for coordinating these distributed transactions.
Usually, an application running on a client process begins a transaction which may involve calling a plurality of different servers, each of which will initiate a server process to make changes to its local data according to the instructions contained in the transaction. The transaction finishes by either committing the transaction (and thus all servers finalize the changes to their local data) or aborting the transaction (and thus all servers "rollback" or ignore the changes to their local data). To communicate with the servers during the transaction (e.g., instructing them to either commit or abort their part in the transaction) one of the processes involved must maintain state data for the transaction. According to the OTS standard, this involves the process setting up a series of objects, one of which is a coordinator object which coordinates the transaction with respect to the various servers.
The main purpose of this coordinator object is to keep track of which server objects are involved in the transaction, so that when the transaction is finished, each server object involved in the transaction can be told to commit the changes made locally to the local database associated with that server object, in a single unified effort. This ensures that no server object makes a data change final without the other server objects which are also involved in the same transaction doing so. Thus, each server object which is to join a transaction must first register with the coordinator object so that the coordinator object will know of the server object's existence, its wish to join the transaction, and where to find the server object (e.g., which server machine the it server object resides on) when it comes time to complete the transaction (where the coordinator object instructs all server objects to make the changes to their respective local data final).
Usually, what happens is that a server object gets involved in a transaction when another server object (or the original client object which started the transaction) sends a request to the server object for the server object to do some work. This latter request carries some information, called the transaction context, to inform the server object that the request is part of a transaction. There are two different ways to transfer this transaction context to a server object via a request: the implicit and explicit modes of transaction propagation. The explicit mode is where the application program which sends the request to the new server object has to explicitly pass the transaction context, for example, as a parameter in the request. The implicit mode is where the transaction context is transferred "under the covers" and thus the application program need not pass the transaction context to the server object. Once a server object finds out that it is to be involved in a transaction, it then makes a registration request with the coordinator object.
Applicant has noted some problems which occur with OTS implementations using the explicit mode of transaction propagation. During registration of a server object to the transaction, a proxy coordinator is set up locally inside the server machine which houses the server object and the server communicates directly with this proxy coordinator object when it makes a registration request. (It should be noted that while the term "server machine" is used here, the term "server process" could also be used, to thus indicate that the distributed server objects could, in fact, be located on the same server machine but on different processes running on the server machine, and hereinafter the term "server" will be used to refer to both terms.) The proxy coordinator, in turn, passes on the registration request to the coordinator object (which is located in another process possibly on another server machine). The proxy coordinator object provides a representation of the existence of the transaction within the server housing the server object. However, the proxy coordinator does not last for the lifetime of the transaction and usually is only maintained while the server object is serving the request.
Therefore, once the server object has served the request and the proxy coordinator object is terminated, the server housing the transactionally involved server object has no way to reflect the fact that a transaction is actually happening in which that server is involved. This leads to the following consequences.
A systems administrator (a person who looks after a company's computer system) often needs to find out which transactions a particular server is currently involved in. For example, the systems administrator may wish to monitor the performance of a particular server machine and may thus wish to find out the total number of transactions currently active in that machine. Further, the systems administrator may wish to perform a coordinated shut down of all server machines in the company, and, in doing so, may wish to base the decision as to which server machine to shut down first on the total number of transactions currently active in each server machine.
Unfortunately, with the current state of the art, these types of administrative tasks are very difficult to carry out, because of the transient nature of the proxy coordinator objects.